It's parenting time!
by Oustiti
Summary: A story about parental love. Darkwing and Quakerjack's daughters are best friend how will the enemies handle this and what if Negs is getting in the plot. DWxGos, QJxO.C. and quite a lot Megs as well. Chap 4 newly on, previous chap's rewrote. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A weird kind of Daddy

**Chapter 1: A weird kind of Daddy**

"Hey dad can I have a friend over this weekend?" the tough looking redhead asked with a sweet smile.

"Since when do you ask if Honker can come over?" her father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who said it was Honker!" she respond

This surprised Drake a little 'cause most of the time his 10 year old daughter had just one friend namely Honker Muddelfood. The only decent Muddelfood' Drake thought to himself.

"Who?" he asked calmly trying to hide his curiosity.

"A new girl from school!"

"What's her name?" he asked not bothering to hide his curiously anymore.

"Juwe." Gosalyn said.

'Well quite a weird name' Drake thought to himself.

"Well okay, but I want to talk to her parents to make sure it's okay with them!" he finally decided seeing that she was getting bored of the waiting.

"Okay, I'll get her number." Gosalyn said with a huge smile rushing to her room.

"Doesn't Honker wants to come as well." Drake asked "Or is this a girl night?" he added.

She gave him a glare "Honker is going on a weekend trip with his parents." she responds and rushed further.

----

"Dad what is our phone number?" a young girl with fire red long lose hear asked.

"Don't call me that! And what phone number?" the duck responded confused.

"Why not? And you know the thing you use to call your friend0" the little girl with big auburn brown eyes said annoyed.

"I don't like it, it sounds old. And I know what a phone is kid but I mean why do you need it?" the duck responded clearly irritated.

"I need the number, I told you about my new friend at school didn't I."

"Yeah." he searched deep in his mind she did, didn't she?

"Well I told you as well I wanted to go over to play!" she said this as she was talking to a very young kid trying to make sure it could follow.

"You did?" he asked confused.

"Yes I did, but the point is her parents what to call you to make sure it's okay for you" she said looking at him on her sweetest way.

"All right." he said after a while and took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. "Here." he gave it to her "Just don't spread it around to much." He added.

"Thanks dad!" the little girl said. The duck shuddered and gave her a glare. "Sorry" she corrected herself hugged him and ran of away happily.

There was a jingle of bells as a jester suited duck jumped on the coach with a dreamy smile.

"_Listen I don't care what you're excuse is!" a female voice said annoyed._

"_But…"_

"_I don't give a damn if you and your electrifying buddy are planning a robbery or what ever it's this time I can't take care of her for the moment!"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_This is important for me Quaky…"_

_'She said Quaky'_

"_You're her father, she needs you now…"_

_Their was no answer. _

_"I'll bring her tomorrow morning. I got her a place at the public school at St.Canard already so you just have to bring her. She'll probably prefer coming back by foot so you only have to take care of her after school…" _

_"School!" a voice asked shocked, this only got threw now. "How do you expect me to bring her? I'm a wanted criminal!"_

"_Wear civilians clothes." _

_"What?" said the jester with a shocked yelp at the other side of the phone. _

_"It's not the end of the world…" said the annoyed women. _

_"But I never wear anything else then my costume!" _

_"The more reason to put on something else for a change!" _

_"She's used to me in these clothes." _

_"You should show her your really face sooner or later." _

_"Nobody ever saw me with out my mask, expect…" there was a silence. _

_"She needs you Quaky. I need your help Quaky!" said a quit voice. _

_"Tomorrow at 7?" was the only respond the women got. _

_----_

"Gos where were you?" Drake asked when she came in again.

"Out." She said as if that was it.

"Where were you young lady?" her father asked her sever.

"At Honkers." she said as she went into the bad room putting on her night robe.

"Why?" Drake asked while he was putting away one of the criminals records he was holding.

"The phone number" she explained.

Drake looked confused for a moment.

"You know, my new friends number!" she said while she jumped in the coach next to L.P. who was eating chips while watching TV.

"Ow, well it's time to go to bed kiddo!" Drake said as he came in the room again.

"Daaaad" she whined, trying to protest.

"Gos!" Drake said severely

"Okay, okay!" she said and went to her room follow by Drake. Gosalyn jumped in her bed.

"Well sweet dreams my little girl bleu." Drake murmured with a soft voice.

"You'll call, right" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"I promise kiddo." he said and went with his hand softly threw her hair. Leading the young girl into a peaceful world of dreams.

----

"When my friend's dad calls please don't say your name!" the brown eyed girl asked.

"What? Why?" the jester asked while he was working on a toy.

"Well you know…I don't think they understand your…job. They might be a little worried about it." she said trying to make him clear that being one of the city's biggest villain wasn't a great visit card.

"Ow" he said and then murmured to himself. "There is nothing wrong with being a villain it's much more fun." but when he saw the girl's look he change his mind. "Okay, but it's time for you to go to bed." he said firmly but then added "I think."

"Now already?" she whined.

"Well you don't have if it depends on me, we can have a lot of fun (he giggled this last word) but your mom said something like sleep is necessary for the growing process. I don't know I wasn't paying attention but anyway let's just keep to the mean thought of it shall we!" he grinned.

"But moms not her now." the girl said suggestive with sparkling eyes

"You're right." he said and a big, slightly evil, smile crept up on his face "But I'm new at this parenting thing on this way and I think its better for the time being to follow the advice of a pro!" he corrects himself.

On this she just nodded rather bothered.

"Hey kid I need your help on this mission, so guide me will you!" he said bouncing around.

"Yeah he's a loser on that part. He loves kids but he can't even handle his own one!" he continued with a high peeked voice and Mr.BananaBrains in his hand.

"Shut up you're not even a parent." QuakerJack snapped to the doll.

"Never wanted to!" the doll replied.

'Well I never really planed it either I have my toys to take care of' QJ thought to himself.

"Okay" she had a sweet smile again "So first you take me to bed then you tell me a story afterwards you give me a hug and a kiss and then I'll sleep." she said cheerfully.

_A kiss, that was ages ago. QuakerJack couldn't even bring up the feeling of it anymore._

"Take it easy kid, I can't write that fast…" he grinned "So wanna play horsy riding?" he said playfully.

----

"So let's call…"Drake was murmuring to himself in the kitchen "weird number tough, I didn't knew the were number with such a beginning."

----

He had told her a story, helped by Mr.BananaBrains of course. An action story, she had told him not to put anything criminal in it, that it was bad for the moral of a child or something he didn't see the harm of it anyway. So he really had tried his very best not to put anything criminal in it but he couldn't help it. After that he almost buried her alive under toys most of it were all fluffy animal, without tricks this time. He didn't what her to get hurt. Then he even gave her a kiss, a small peck on the cheek. It had been the first kiss he ever gave to anyone in years. Weird, it actually felt good to take care of a person of blood and flesh. 'Don't get used to it' he reminded himself 'it's only for the time being. Don't grow soft, before you know it's back to visits in Duckelburg again.'

The phone rang and got him out of his thoughts. "Phone, phone. Where? Where?" He couldn't find it. "Mr.BananaBrains do you know where that stupid peace of junk is? Ow their it is! Between the killer panda and the banana boom!" It was rather difficult to find a phone between all the toys, when the phone was a big fluffy teddy bear. Not to mention if you took the wrong teddy you might end up blowing your head of.

"Yeah hello…" he said trying to sound as neutral as he could.

"Hello. Am I talking to the father of Juwe?" Drake asked.

"Yes." QuakerJack responded firmly lost in his thought. '_Father' it always made him feel so old, he hate old._

"It was just to check if it was okay with you for your daughter to come over this weekend to play with my daughter Gosalyn." _Drake loved the word daughter, but not half as much as he loved her._

That name rang a bell in his head and he didn't meant the bells on his jester hat. They were making a soft ring sound as he was standing on his hands trying to distract himself and not to go play the game _"phone terror"._  
"Yeah sure it's okay. If you could take her after school and I'll come and get her Saturday evening before dinner." he said "Like a normal dad." he added not knowing what he should say.

"Sure." responded the other father and that was the end of their short conversation.

----

The voice had sounded as one of a young father, Drake thought, one of his own age he thought. But the weird thing was voice had sounded terribly familiar and then there was still the sound of the ringing of bells.

------

**Authors note:** Okay I know I am suppose to finish my other story first but this was just something that came out of the blue crashing on my head(quite painful though :p) and I couldn't resist writing it. This is only the first chapter.

QuakerJack a dad, don't ask from where I got it I just thought it might be kinda cute. Knowing the fact that he is fond of kids (if they like his toys that is other whiles he probably try to cut them to pieces with his new killer panda) and that's his still quite childish himself. So this whole fic will be meanly about QuakerJack and his daughter and Drake and Gosalyn. Really hope you guys like it.

I just uploaded this chapter again. I slightly rewrote it but most of all I tried to improve the spelling. There will probably still be a lot of mistakes in it but I can assure you it are a hole lot less. I really try to work on my grammar. Anyway I hope it's a bit better this way.

Darkwing, Gosalyn, L.P., QuakerJack ect are all Disney's.  
But Juwe and her mother are my own.


	2. Chapter 2: Hay uncle

**Chapter 2: Hay uncle**

"What does this one do?" the little red haired girl was aiming at a sweet doll.

"No!" QuakerJack said jumping forwards just in time to push the young duck away before the doll changed into a demonic thing and threw several knives, which forced QuakerJack in a difficult position so the knives wouldn't scalp him. When they had flown passed him into the wall he lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"What the heck?" the girl said looking kind of shocked because of the high danger rate the cute doll had.

"Don't touch any toy except those which I told you, you can touch." he groaned getting up to study the position of the knives in the wall.

"It threw knives at me!" the girl said still a bit of surprised that her dad found that completely normal and was mad at her while the doll almost killed her.

"Yeah, I know it's supposed to do that but I need to reconsider a few things of it. It should have done it from the moment you touched it!" he said not really caring about her shocked expression as he was picking the doll up.

Juwe stared at him with widen open eyes, quite confused about what kind of toys her dad made when they weren't meant for her. Those others he used when he was a villain, they freaked her out.

The phone rang and QJ put away the doll "What? again, did you give this number to everybody? Gee, it's the third in one day!"

He picked up the teddy phone annoyed and yelled "I raised my life insurance last week, I don't want any therapy for villains and I never pay my taxes so get lost!"

"They actually invited you to that junk?" MegaVolt asked making fun of his feathered friend "That is so humiliating! You didn't actually go did you?" he continued.

"Megs?" QuakerJack said in surprise and blushed a bit when he saw his daughter glaring at him. "I thought it would be fun!"

MegaVolt was totally making fun of him and giggled as he asked "What did they do?"

"Nothing, it wasn't fun at all so I eeuh" he pointed with his hand that he would be back soon and went to his working room trying to avoid that his daughter would get mix with his business, beside he had promised her mother he would keep her out of it. "So I learned them to have fun!" he giggled evilly once he was comfortable again.

"Let me guess; boom?" MegaVolt asked rather bored

"Boom!" QuakerJack giggle even harder.

"I thought so!"

"Why did you actually call? You never call for a nice chat." QuakerJack said jumping on a chair.

"Yeah, why would I bother? You always call!" he said losing his 'I don't care, boom is so boring after the 7 million times!' tone.

"Got a point there I guess, so why?" QuakerJack asked getting curious

"Nega Duck is back and Reggie called me to say that we have a meeting?" MegaVolt answered losing his happy tune.

"When?" QJ asked wondering if this was good or bad news.

"In …let's see … 20 minutes!" MegaVolt said calm and careless.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" QJ said as he jumped out of his chair panicking.

"I forgot!"

"So I guess it's play time. What will it be this time: kill Dorkwing or get St.Canard to be ours?" he asked in a rather not-interested way.

"Probably both." MegaVolt said in the same way as QJ.

"At the hide out?"

"Yup, gotta hang. See you then!"

"Yeah!" he put down the teddy phone and left his room wondering if Negs would be in a good or bad mood, not that it really mattered, he would be terrorizing them anyway. Coming out of his workroom he bumped against the little girl who was staring at him and said with a troubled face. "Hey, that bear there!" she pointed "You should look at it, it tried to fry me"

"What?" he piped knowing what was coming next "How did you get out in one piece?" he added rather worried, knowing that the teddy bear would probably be in a worse condition as she was.

"I jumped behind the huge crying doll. So she kinda melted, sorry!"

"I told you not to touch anything!" he muttered and went toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"My job!" _Job didn't sound fun at all but yeah._

"So I'll be like alone here?" she asked sounding kind of worried.

"You can play with the toys."

"Yeah, well I'm more worried they will rather play with me!" she responded looking rather disturbed toward the toys "Can I come?" she said smiling sweetly

"What? No way kid, you're staying here!" what would his friends think of it? And even worse, what would Nega Duck _do_?

"Please, I really don't wanna stay alone!"

"No, and that is final!" the jester decided.

----

"Whatever happens, stay hidden in my part of the room there will be a bunch of teddies and that kind off stuff. Hide yourself there and when Negs is gone you can come out!" how could he have let her talk him over, he wasn't getting soft, was he?

"Who's this Nega Duck guy anyway?"

QJ shudder "My boss!" he said.

"Why would it be a problem if he saw me?"

"'Cause it is probably healthier for the whole of humanity that he doesn't!"

They entered the head quarters of the Fearsome Five. They were the first. QJ had taken the time top to get there not a second after Megs told him, so he could be early and hide her! She crawled between the huge teddies and kept quiet but searched a place where she could see what was happening. Her dad was working on a toy when the door opened not so long after they had entered.

A dog made entirely out of water entered, he was looking rather strong and had a cool attitude. Juwe never saw anybody like him. How it was possible? She didn't know, but this was only the first of the weird things she would see in the dark world her dad cold his.

"So Megs gave you the message!" the Liquidator asked.

"Yeah only Sparky told me today, I would have killed him if he had forgotten it!" QJ muttered moody.

"Don't call me Sparky, besides, how did you get here so fast? I live closer by and I left immediately after I called you!"

"That's for me to now and for you to question, Sparky." QJ said getting less grumpy now he could tease some one.

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" MegaVolt said nearly yelling this time.

"So what if I do Sparky? Oeps I said it again, Sparky." he giggled hysterically "It just doesn't seem to get out of the system Sparky, sorry!"

"Maybe this will help!" Megs said and shot a bolt of electricity at the duck that hadn't seen that one coming and took it right in the face, felt backwards and screamed "Aaauw! I'll get you for that one, Sparky!" QJ flip-flopped toward Megs stopping a few steps away and took 2 huge water guns and pointed them at MegaVolt.

"You wouldn't?" Megs said rather worried taking a few steps back.

"Wanna try me, Sparky?!"

The Liquidator was watching this scene rather amused. No matter how many times he saw this, it didn't cease to amuse him. Those two always kept fighting and arguing over the most stupid things as a married couple.

"Don't even think about it, stupid duck! I need Sparky for this job!" an angry duck groaned as he had came in from the other room.

"Oww, hey boss didn't see you!" QJ muttered scared.

"Hey boss good to see you" MegaVolt said on the same way.

"Oww boss that a long while ago! Nice seeing you again!" Liqui said on a tone they use in commercials.

"Shut up you knobs!" he groaned "Where is Reggie?" he added, getting agitated, he hated waiting.

"Sorry I 'm late." a mutant plant came in "Oww, hallow boss!" he added with a shaking voice when he saw Negs looking rather mad because he had to wait.

"So now all of you idiots are finally here we can get to business!" he said still groaning and let the way to his office. The door closed behind the 5, leaving a little girl alone in a pile of teddies.

--

"So I guess you boys all did your homework I gave you last time" Negs said dangerously sweet.

QJ who had entered last and closed the door was standing behind the other three and as they where all nodding enthusiastically he was making a rather worried face.

"Liqui?"

"I did as you said boss: here's a diskette with all the information of the public school of St.Canard, till now an hour ago you, could ever find!" he said proud of his work.

"Great!" Negs said with an evil smile "Veggie? Did you finally got those buxsus under control?"

"Yes boss, it took a while but now they obey my every comment!"

"Great, that might take away failures like last time!" he said nasty "Sparky, what about you?"

"I made the new electric devise you asked for, I just need to test it!" he said proud "Don't call me Sparky please!" he added almost in a silent whisper.

This made Nega Duck grin evilly when he turned to the last of the five. "QuakerJack!" he said with a darker voice already suspecting that there would be something wrong. The clown hadn't start giggling hysterically as he used to do when he had a new toy to show and be proud of. The other villains heard the dangerous sound in Nega Ducks voice and did a step back leaving QJ, right in front of Nega Duck who was looking impatient, to scared to say a thing

"You did make my new little toy, didn't you!" he said adding the last part rather threatening.

QJ stood nervously trying to make a sentence which would be understandable "I… it's that…I was kinda busy…and I forgot …and… I…!" he muttered trying not to fall at his knees immediately "I need some more time!" he concluded shyly.

"What did I told you knob last time when we busted out of prison?" he asked as he was walking around QJ and his desk making the first one really nervous.

"That…that we had to see… that they were ready when you came back!" he said quietly knowing that it wouldn't help to ask his friends for help cause they were just as him to scared of Nega Duck.

"So you know what I said?!" he said still quite calm as he approach.

QJ nodded getting more intimidated with the moment then Nega Duck jump forwards suddenly and grab QJ by his collar, holding him right in front of his face, the other had taken another step back.

"So why the hell didn't you do what I asked you, stupid clown!" he yelled and then said on his most blood lusty way "Give me one, just one good reason not to kill you right now!"

"I…I...I'll make it, I can make it!" he stumble out fearful. Why hadn't he done it earlier? he wondered "I'll make it right away boss, it'll be even finished this evening!" he muttered searching desperately for more to say.

"Really?" Negs asked calmly again but still didn't let go of him. This made the other fearsome looking worried toward each other Quaky was really in the deadly risky zone for the moment.

"Why didn't you done it earlier then?" he said, his words where poison.

The jester thought deeply he couldn't possibly say that for what he cared about Nega Duck could go to hell, which would be a one-way to hell for him instead. So he was just hanging there waiting for Nega Duck's next move!

"I want it tomorrow first thing in the morning at my desk!" he groaned "and if not, you'll have a private appointment with my favourite chainsaw, if you get what I mean!" he said menacingly.

QJ nodded fearfully, why the hell did he say that he could do it in a night that was impossible.

Nega Duck let go of him roughly and looked with poisoning eyes at him then he turned to the rest of the coward as well. "You'll notice when I need you knobs." he said and walked out throwing the doors open roughly.

The other villains of the fearsome just looked at QJ, who sat on the ground still trying to get over his fear.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Megs asked finally.

QJ didn't answer and stayed as last one in the head quarters. When he was sure the where all gone he went to the pile of teddy's "Hey kid you can come out now!" he said rather lifeless.

"Who the hell was that creep?" she asked.

"My boss!" he said still shaking.

"You okay dad?" She asked when she noticed he was acting strange, or better quite normal what was strange for him, who mostly act strange.

"Yeah!" But for how long? He was wondering to himself. "Lets' get out of here kid!" he said and picked her up and placed her in his neck and started to dance out of the building.

--

"Don't move Quaky but you have a kid on your head?" MegaVolt said while he jumped from behind the corner of the Fearsome Five's hideout where he had been waiting for his friend. Holding his hand ready and zapped toward Juwe who was sitting in QJ's neck as they came out of the building.

"Wait, no, don't!" QJ said and dove away from the bolt "Did you totally lost your mind!" QJ yelled angry at MegaVolt and placed Juwe on the ground.

"Who didn't?" Megs responds dryly.

"Yeah, okay stupid question!" QJ admitted remembering that he didn't even knew one physically healthy person in whole St.Canard, and certainly not his friends. MegaVolt saw the kid who was standing at QJ side and was staring at him with big brown eyes.

"Who the heck is she?" he asked looking at QJ while pointing at the kid.

Juwe had at first been a bit shocked when she saw MegaVolt for the first time. The moments she had been hiding she had only heard his voice because he was always out of her sight. She had thought that the voice would belong to a freaky person but when she had seen the owner of the cranking voice she rather liked him. He was wearing a weird yellow jump suit with a huge plug on his chest and a battery pack on his back. He had a funny look in his eyes, almost no hair and a weird hat, which had sparkled when he wanted to zap her. Probably that was why her dad and everybody else cold him Sparky. And leaving his cool but freaky powers out she didn't fear him. Probably because she knew he wouldn't hurt her as long that her dad, his best friend would be there at least. Now she was hopping on a cheerful way toward the rat from out her hiding place behind her dad.

"So you're Sparky?" she asked taking another studying look at him.

"Don't call me that!" he cried ready to zap her but QJ jumped protective in front of her again. "No, no, no, no don't. Calm down Megsy!" he said quickly.

"You have quite cool powers!" she said as she crawled threw QJ legs to face Megs again. "My dad told you had kinda of amazing electrics but I didn't expect this kinda stuff!"

"He did?" Megs asked flattered "Wait a sec, who is your dad? Am I supposed to know him?"

QJ nodded not to, afraid of the humiliation that would follow, but it was too late as Juwe already said it. "Suppose to! From what I heard you're his best friend!"

Megs looked confused at her, not able anymore to follow what was happening.

"He's standing in front of you!" she said pointing at Quaky who was making a whiny face.

"What?" MegaVolt said to surprised by this ridicules idea to know if he should be shocked or to laugh "Hey kid I don't think so!" he got himself up again "That is QuakerJack feared villain and member of the Fearsome Five he isn't a dad!"

"Bet he is!" she said challenging the villain.

"Yeah right!" MegaVolt was totally making fun of her not even considering believing it.

"Ask him." Juwe said on an even more changeling tone.

"Hey Quaky she's totally crazy isn't she?" MegaVolt asked being to curios after his comrade opinion that handn't said anything yet in the whole discussion.

"_You are what?"_

"_Pregnant, how many times do I have to repeat it I said it like 30 times by new!"_

"_How the heck is that possible?"_

_The young women gave him a sarcastic glare at his last commends._

"_Okay!" he said releasing the stupid ness of his question "Never mind that! But what are you going to do?"_

"_I?"_

_A young duck, at most 20 years old looked confused to the young women who was standing before him._

"_Your also responsible for it!" she snapped._

"_Okay, I get it. But I mean what are you going to do?" the jester clothed man repeated his question._

"_I think I wanna keep it!"_

"_It'll stop your career wouldn't it?" he asked doubtfully._

"_Yes, probably but I just can't … it's she is…" their was a silent "I would prefer you wouldn't come near me for a while?"_

"_What? Why?"_

_She gave him a loving but sad look at the same time "It's not entirely your fold!"_

"_Interlay?"_

"_Listen I need some rest okay this is very hard for me!"_

"_And not for me or what?!"_

"_Are you walking around with a twice as big belly!" she asked which made him reconsider his snappiness on the last comment. "Listen I would prefer that you don't tell too much persons about it!"_

_There was a other short silent "I won't tell but I won't lie!" a Mr.BananaBrain doll said with a high peeked voice. _

_----_

"Why didn't you tell me?" MegaVolt asked with still tears of laughing in his eyes.

"You're the only one I ever told actually!" QJ said rather annoyed with the fact that his best friend had been laughing at him for over 15 minutes, rolling over the floor laughing so hard it surprised that S.H.U.S.H. hadn't come to see what was going on. They were now walking toward their hideouts, as they had to go the same way for a little part of the way they had joined up. Juwe was running forwards playing with Mr.BananaBrains that QJ had used to insult MegaVolt the next 10 minutes after he had been laughing.

"You a dad! Who had ever expected that?" Megs giggled.

"Stop it! Please I can't stand that word!" QJ said moody.

"Why dad?" MegaVolt teased, happy that the roles had change for ones. They were almost at the lighthouse.

Suddenly QJ turned to MegaVolt and took his upper arms in a thigh grip forcing Megs to face him. "Just don't." he groaned angry then stared to look pitiful. "Megs … I need your help!" he whined quite ashamed that he was asking help.

"What? With what?" MegaVolt asked already suspecting he wouldn't like what was about to come.

"I need you to baby sit her!" QJ said on a diplomatic way, as if he was trying to sell his toys in the old days.

"What you are kidding me right?" MegaVolt said shocked, he knew that whatever QJ was going to ask for he probably wouldn't like but this he wasn't expecting.

"No I'm seriously!"

"Well no way and I 'm serious as well!"

"Please, please, please, please, please Megs!" QJ whined.

"Nononononono!" MegaVolt said quickly, he was not going to fall for this and add quickly "Get yourself a baby-sitter!"

"Nobody dares to come to baby-sit. They think she's a psycho or something!"

"Well I'm not gonna do it either! You should have think and then act!" he said.

"Oww really wise Megs!" he said rather annoyed then change his tone "Please Elmo.." he begged.

"Don't call me that either!" MegaVolt said feeling rather weird, it was a while ago he heard his real name. QJ was the only one who sometimes used it as well as Dorkwing although MegaVolt had no idea how he knew his real name.

QJ ignored that last part "Nega Duck is going to kill me if don't get that new toy finished by dawn!" he said looking freaked out and scared "and building the toy in that one night is already impossible but I really can't work with her at my place. She's asking to much attention and that kind of stuff, please Megs!" he asked and fell on his knees before the rat. This was so humiliating but he was his last hope.

Megavolt was rather shocked by this "Why don't you ask Liquid or Reggie?" he asked on an uncomfortable way. He never saw QJ so depressed (perhaps the time he had lost Mr.BananaBrain and he had asked Megs to help find him. Megs didn't really felt anything for a search behind that stupid doll, it was always being unbelievable rude to him and QJ never said a word about it.), leave away kneeling for anybody else that Nega Duck (witch everybody would, so).

"Yeah right!" QJ said almost disgusted by the idea "I don't trust Liqui with her! And Reggie knows plant no kids!"

"So do I. I know bulbs no kids!"

"Please!" he whined still on his knees.

MegaVolt got tired of looking at the pitiful clown and couldn't stand it that he was losing even more time not to mention this was also harming their super villain reputation. (In reality MegaVolt could just not deny that QJ was his best friend and he really loved him, on a friend way that was, and see Nega Duck kill him wouldn't be so nice so!) "Okay!" he said doubtfully.

"Yes!" QJ jumped up "Thanks Megs I knew I could count on you!" he was so happy he even hugged this comrade villain for a moment. Juwe was standing before them leaving the 2 guys blushing of shame and letting go of each other quickly. Juwe gave her dad a rather weird glare, which he personally didn't even want to understand.

"Hey listen kid your gonna have a sleep over at your uncle Megs!" he giggled smiling jovially at her waving his arms enthusiastically "So I can finish my work!"

"Don't cal me that either, either!" Megs said still looking uncomfortable and having a weird sensation with the uncle thing.

------

**Authors note:** I just uploaded this chapter again as well. I slightly rewrote it or structure it but most of all I tried to improve the spelling. There will probably still be a lot of mistakes in it but I can assure you it are a hole lot less. I really try to work on my grammar. Anyway I hope it's a bit better this way. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: New bonds are being forged

**Chapter 3: New bonds are being forged**

A duck clothed in a colourful jester suit was sitting in a dark workroom. A candle illuminated the room. He sigh and the bells at his jester suit jiggles merry which only made him more depress. QuakerJack was working on his toy weapon for Nega Duck. But he could just not get it right. Things had exploded 5 times till now, which was an absolute record for one invention. If he wouldn't finish it before dawn he would be one dead duck, that was for sure….. It was almost complete now…. Sometimes he wondered why he had chosen this business. It was dangerous; you could end up in jail, ect… But at the other hand you could steal, blow things up which were all kind of fun also. And otherwise he had made a promise, he wouldn't break. He would get the stars, no matter on what way bad or good.

"_I still don't get very well why you chose me? Of all the great choice you had...and still have!" a young duck in a jester suit jumped around, the bells at his head jingling softly on a loving way. "Not that I mind of course!" he add smiling broadly._

"_So why do you want to know?" a young female duck with long tied up blond hair and aubur eyes asked him. _

"_He want to be sure you're serious, babe…" a banana puppet broke in. The jester was holding in his hand as he was hanging upside down looking at the women. He had taken a high peeked voice to comment with the puppet and his lips had barley moved, he was still practicing on that part. The women giggled softly and stood up walking toward him._

"_I am more the one who would wonder about the serious part! You're the one who hides everything behind your everlasting smile!" she touched his beak softly with her hand._

_He let himself fall on his feet on a flexible way and ended up right in front of her. "I'm not hiding anything behind mine smile Sweety I just have no reason to cry!" he said on a singing tune giving her a loveable smile. _

_She looked at him and took a piece of the jester hat between her fingers making a soft ringing with the bell that was hanging on the end of it. "Never change, Quaky. Please promise me you will go for the stars, whatever happens!" she was looking in his eyes deeply, drawing in her love feelings. _

"_As long as I know your believing in me, I'll catch that star!" the jester answers still with a small grin on his face, knowing that he would never be able to love someone so much as he loved her._

----

"Don't touch that, you'll brake it!" MegaVolt yelped as he rushed to save his rescued lightbullb collection. "By Edison your even more trying than your dad is!" the rat said as he lifted the young girl and brought her to a room where she could break less things. "Why did I let me be dragged in this again?" he whined trying to remember.

"Hey uncl' Meg." the girl said while she rushed to the balcony of the lighthouse "Why did you became a villain?"

"Don't call me neither of those things and that are none of your businesses!" he said rushing after her.

"The view is great here!" she murmured, as she was calmed down when she was standing on the railing looking into the darkness.

"I know! That's one of the reasons I chose this place!" he said standing besides her following her look to where he thought Duckelburg was.

"You miss you're home don't you, Sparkel?" He had becoming to like her and called her Sparkel because in his opinion she was sparkling of energy. In return she kept calling him uncl' Meg, he wasn't really fond of that nickname but at least it wasn't the S… thing or Elmo.

"Well a bit I guess, this is a hole different world from me. Duckelburg was almost always light even the night wasn't dark. St.Canard at the contrary…"

It wasn't about the streetlamps she was talking even MegaVolt got this one, the thing was St.Canard was for those who had the guts to face it a dark city with a lot of criminality.

"It's not that I don't like it here, and I learned to live with the fact that my dad's a super villain and also all his friends as well but still I need to get used to it!" a cold chill ran threw her and she shivered. It was the middle of the night and it was getting pretty cold.

"Hey Sparkel you're cold!" MegaVolt said as he saw her shiver. "Come let's get in again I think I remember that people always said that kid's had to sleep a lot, why at the contrary I don't remember…" he said smiling as he led her back in. "I only have a coach I hope you don't mind you don't sleep in a bed." he said while he brought a electric blanket he had freed.

She crept on the coach under the blanket and once she was comfortable she turned to MegaVolt, who was sitting on the floor. "Tell me a story please, my mom always does!" she said smiling.

"Hey listen Sparkel that wasn't in the deal with your dad, I'm a villain I don't do stories!" he said rather shocked.

"Please even dad told me one!" she whined.

"He did?" MegaVolt asked not all to surprised but still "Well…"

She looked begging at him he hated to admit it but he couldn't deny her her bedtime story, could he? "I don't know any stories!" he said ones he came to think of it.

"Did your parents never tell you any?"

"I don't remember my parents, leave along their bedtime stories"

"That's so sad!" she said and her smile faded.

"Well you get use to it, beside I don't really care 'cause I forgot what I'm missing. I forget a lot of things. But I have new family now!" he waved at all the electrics "and your dad and the rest of the gang as friends!" he added smiling silly.

"My mom is really pretty!" she said as in trance all of a sudden.

MegaVolt didn't really knew what to say or to do now so he just waited for the little girl to continue.

"My mom was a young business women on the point of making career. She was also very smart and very pretty. There where all kind of rich and wealthy men proposing her a job in hope the get in her gratitude and maybe even have a romance with her!"

"Wow this is sounding like a good begin of novel!" MegaVolt said with his silly smile again.

"One day a young guy who just finished school came to try to get a deal with the company where my mom worked to sell his toys."

"This is sounding as a exciting story already!"

"The toymaker was a fun loving guy, who made beautiful toys and on his way up to the stars."

"I like the guy already"

"Only the company didn't think the same cause the thought he was rather weird. Meanwhile the toymaker had to negotiate with the young businesswomen of the company. And he fell for her. He tried everything he could to please her only leaving the other businessmen to be sure that he would never make a chance!"

"Ow, now there's going to be drama: she didn't like him right?"

"No, she actually got quite fond of him and they started a romance! For a while everything was great but then there was the day when they would launch his products but the company decided to brake off the deal for an unknown reason. They had double crossed him with the contract and the business women didn't knew about it either!"

"O-ow!"

"She was furious and had a big argument with the boss and the toymaker heard a part of it, which wasn't really the best part of it!"

"What was it?!" MegaVolt asked curiously.

"She said she knew he was kinda of a idiot and that some off his toys were old but that he was really a great guy who was gonna make it, unfortunately the toymaker only heard the first part."

"Ai, this is where the bulb hit's the ground, isn't it!?"

"The lovers had a huge fight and broke up. He came to St.Canard to have a new try and she stayed and kept going for her career in Duckelburg."

"And then?"

"She went looking for him to tell him…"

"Tell what ?"

"To say she was pregnant, but when she found him he had been turned down again and got mad and took a other pad, becoming a villain!"

"The toymaker remind me at someone!"

"They tried to talk it over but …" she looked dreamy out of the window toward where she knew Duckelburg lay.

"So how did it ended!"

"You knew my dad's story better than I do and my mom well she became one of the greatest businesswomen and stayed single with a daughter!"

"Ow" MegaVolt said finally getting about who the story was. When he saw the little brown-eyed girl was staring sadly out of the window he took her little face softly so she would face him "Wanna hear a story of me now kid!" he said smiling.

"But you didn't knew any stories!"

"Of my parents no, but I got a few of my own!"

"About?"

"Do you know the story about Arnie the toaster and Annie the bulb?"

----

"Hey Quaky what took you so long to pick up" MegaVolt had called QuakerJack it was a hour before dawn and he wanted to be sure his friend didn't forgot … What he had forgotten?!

"I was sleeping" QuakerJack said still sleepy at the phone with his head on his desk.

"What? You are supposed to finish Nega Duck's weapon. He'll kill you, no to mention I'll fry you if you let me baby-sit just to get a good night rest!"

"I was working all night at my invention and I guess I doze of a little!" was the only respond the jester could find he was still sleepy and the idea that he had to go and face Nega duck creped him out.

"Did you finish it?" MegaVolt asked holding his breath.

"Yeah, the best I could. Now just hope he likes it. Why were you calling anyway, you didn't accidentally fry her did you?" QJ couldn't hide a bit of worries in his voice at the end of his phrase.

"No, I didn't she 's sleeping and if I may be honest: I prefer having her over then you. At least she didn't break any of my bulbs!"

"Nice for you! Did you told her a bedtime story!" QJ was still sleep and didn't have the courage to start a argument.

"No, actually she told me a story"

This respond made QJ make a weird face, did Sparky actually liked his daughter? Was he getting soft as well? If she wasn't his, he would have laugh at him. But the fact was he was getting soft as well so he just shut up. "I'll pass by you as soon as I went to Nega Duck."

There was a silence. Both villains thinking the same: if QJ would survive Nega Duck.

----

"Come in!" The voice of Nega Duck sounded as QJ had knocked at the door nervously. He entered and closed the door behind him, this was going to be it he thought scared.

Nega Duck was sitting in his chair turned with his back toward QJ so he couldn't see him. There was a weird smoke around the chair and out site the sun was coming up leaving only a small strip of light entering the room.

"At least you are in time!" he said still with a neutral voice, which worried QuakerJack. "Did you brought me my toy this time or should I just pass the pathetic begging part and slice you to pieces?" he said grinning moody on a evil way as he turned around to face him.

"I..I brought it!" QJ said fast while shaking. Nega Duck enjoined it, to see his little slave shiver before him well aware that he was holding his life in his hands. "So you did?" he said grinning less moody cause he could terrorise somebody. "Give it!" he continued with a harder voice.

QJ went forward slowly still shacking a bit and put his new laser toy and chip toy on the desk of his boss. Nega Duck took a look at them. "Explain!" he demanded shortly.

"I did what you said boss, a laser looking like a toy with a huge firing power nobody will even dare to do something as long as you have this one with you." Nega Duck still didn't look pleased. "And they little chip in the basic material for a pin up so we can follow Darkwing's every move when he has it on." Nega Duck look more pleased now .

"Call him Deadwing!" he said grinning evilly. QJ smile weakly wondering if he was of the hook

"Eeuh…boss… I…can I…"

"Yes you can go!" he groaned "You get away with it this time but don't let it happen again." "And I hope for you this works as it's suppose to!" Nega Duck added menacing. QJ nodded fearfully and left the room.

This was an absolute master plan Nega Duck thought to himself. Liqui got the school reports with the name of the student in the 5 grade. Bushroot got the control over the buskcus, who were making an edge around the school and which passed right beside the 5-grade class. MegaVolt got a new killing device, and so did QuakerJacks little laser toy. Not to forget the little chip. Nega Duck was grinning evilly and turned to his desk again where a dossier of a young red-haired girl was lying.

"You my pretty, will help me take care of Darkwing for once and for all. I thank you Gosalyn Mallard."

------

**Authors note:** I hope you like the new chap. Sorry if you don't like the witty romance in the flash backs of QuakerJack (I have to warn you there will be even more of that but also some drama and action). PLEASE REVIEW.

I just uploaded this chapter again as well. I slightly rewrote it or structured it but most of all I tried to improve the spelling. There will probably still be a lot of mistakes in it but I can assure you it are a hole lot less. I really try to work on my grammar. Anyway I hope it's a bit better this way.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting soft

**Chapter 4: Getting soft**

"So you're still alive?" MegaVolt commented as he opened the door for his jester friend.

"Yes, I was surprised as well!" he said still shaking a bit. "Was she a good girl?"

"Well I guess it was okay, she's eating breakfast now." MegaVolt said as they both went up stairs.

"Hey listen Megs thanks for helping me out, I own you one!" QuakerJack said gratefully.

"Ow don't mention it." MegaVolt said. This rather surprised QJ, MegaVolt was extremely, but really extremely happy today. This was probably 'cause finally somebody had liked his way to tell stories. Juwe had fallen asleep at the end of his Arnie and Annie story. She had listen enthusiastically all the time really enjoying his story, which made MegaVolt very jolly today. They entered the main room of the lighthouse, the little girl looked up and jumped of her seat as she saw the jester enter and jumped in his arms quickly.

"Dad, you're okay!" she said cheerfully hugging the jester.

"Of course I am" QuakerJack started. "and please…"he added with a small grimace referring to the dad thing. Then he smiled and putted her down and looked at her with his usual big grin. "Had fun with Megs?" he asked.

"Yes, uncl' Meg told me a story and learned me things about electrics." She said smiling.

"Ow so that's what you're calling him? Didn't he roast you for calling him that?" he asked grinning evilly toward MegaVolt.

"You call him Megs and Megsy all the time!" the girl said surging.

"Everything is better than the S… word!" MegaVolt concluded with a glare at QuakerJack.

QJ grinned as he saw an opportunity to tease his buddy. Just when he was about to say something the little girl pulled at on of the long ends of the jester hat to have his attention again.

"Dad, I have to go to school it's Friday!"

"You sure you want to, cause if not you may stay home!" QJ knew he wasn't suppose to be a bad influence to her but still she was the daughter of a super villain so she could at least skip school once.

"Thanks for the offer but I was going to my friend this weekend and her dad was gonna take me to their home after school remember?" she said, her head hanging to one side.

"Ow yeah right!" QJ said remembering his conversation with the other dad, who's voice had sounded familiar. "But are you sure you'll be alright?" QuakerJack trying to hide the worry in his voice. This was it he was growing soft, the humiliation of it all he thought to himself.

----

"Hey dad this weekend my new friend comes over so you can finally meet her." The little green-eyed girl said hopping around him over energetic.

"Ow yeah I almost forgot. Yeah that will be great!" Drake said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong dad?" Gosalyn asked not really interested.

"Oh it's nothing it's just it's terribly quite the last time." He said as he was baking her some eggs.

"You had 2 robbery, 1 attack and 1 thief that broke out, do you call that calm?" LP said while eating cornflakes sitting beside Gos.

"Well there is activity but it are just simple criminals, no big ones, nothing like F.O.W.L., the Fearsome, something challenging."

"At least you can meet her that way." Gosalyn said remembering times when her dad had been gone for days when he had a big case. "Can I tell her who you are?" Gosalyn continued while eating her eggs.

"Yes, and no. Most certainly not!" Drake said giving Gosalyn a stern look as he sat in front of her.

"But Honker knows!" she protested.

"He founded out himself and if you dear pointing her in any possible way she can find out you will be grounded for the rest of your life young lady." He said well knowing his daughter.

"Alright no reason to be so snappy!" Gosalyn said. "So let's go this is one of the only times I don't wanna be late!" she said jumping of her seat and grabbing her back "Ready to go."

"Wow what got into you kiddo? Why are you so hyper?" Drake asked handing her her lunch.

"Well Juwe says her dad is terribly shy and I'm really curious about how he looks so I wanna be early so that when he drops her of I might get a slip of how he looks!" she explained.

"Well I must admit, he did sound as a weird fellow at the phone!" Drake said thinking "Is there any possibility that I know him form somewhere? His voice sounded terribly familiar."

"I dunno. She said that not many people know him and that he doesn't have any real job so!" Gosalyn said.

"Well I guess we will have to stay curious till Saturday night when he comes to pick her up."

----

"Hay!" said a cheerful young girl with long red hair and auburn eyes.

"Hey?! You're here already? Isn't that extremely early?" Gosalyn said disappointed.

"Does it matter?" Juwe asked.

"Well no not really but I wanted to see your dad. But of course my dad was slow." She complained.

"I know what you mean parents are trouble." Juwe decided.

"Yeah, you don't have a clue how mine is!" Gos started "Always home late, and well with a job as his …let's say I sometimes worry about him."

"I know what you mean, my dad is more a night guy as well and well I guess you can say his job has some risks." Juwe said for the first time really thinking about the dangers of being a criminal, normally she only worried about her dad blowing himself up with on of his toys.

"Well my dad has a bad character, he can be stressed to kill, really!" Gosalyn continued.

"Well my dad just seems to be worried about nothing!" she doubted. Having dolls that shoots at you that didn't show much worries did it? "And he's always childish, but I really mean all the time!" she ended.

"Dad's are meant to be weird!" they decided both at the same time.

"Hay girls!" Honker joined the two girls.

"Ow hay Honk, ready for a week-end of?" Gos asked smiling.

"Yes I guess." He started putting his glasses straight. "I only wished mom and dad would keep a eye on Tank, he's always acting difficultly." He ended nervously.

"Just say he's a jerk!" Gosalyn said fearless. Gosalyn was one tough girl who wasn't easily scared but her attitude didn't gave her much friends either. Honk had always been her only friend and now she finally had made a new friend. Juwe reminded Gosalyn a lot of herself. She was playful but just as her and Honk she could also be serious unlike most kids of their age.

----

"Alright you knobs. This is the plan: you all know the little annoying redhead, right?" Nega Duck started as he looked at his gang who stood in front of his desk, QuakerJack hidden more in the back then usual as he had decided it would be smart to stay low for a while. "Well she is Dipwings weak spot." Negs continued "We will kidnap her and then Darkwing will gladly surrender and with Dorkwing out of the way the city is ours."

"But what about the Justice Ducks?" Bushroot asked.

"They are nothing without Darkwing to lead them, I don't care for them I want Darkwing." Nega Duck snapped. "So this Monday we'll do it. Bushy you can make sure that the trees cover the escape. MegaVolt you will sabotage the electricity for a few minutes so they can't call the police and that the light go out so they can't see. QuakerJack you're good with kids, you get the girl you kidnapped her before if I'm not mistaken so that will be your job and Liquidator will help you. Understood?" Nega Duck finished the five nodded in union. "Good just one more thing: we have all been quite for a while now and maybe Dorkwing will suspect something so I need one of you to create some havoc so that he won't get too suspicious." He started. "QuakerJack!" he barked suddenly. "You have something to make up for. I expect you to go and have some _of your fun_." He spat disgusted. "Go heist some toy store, set of a bomb or something like it just make sure you make the papers and don't get caught! And make sure you get the chip on the Dork!" he said the last part rather menacing giving his invention back. QuakerJack just gave a short nod and mumbled a few apologize and 'great dark lord's' as then they left his office again.

----

The school bell finally rang after all these hours. School had never seemed so long to the two red headed girls who happily ran out of the building towards the street. "So is your dad going to pick us up or are we walking?" Juwe asked putting her hair back.

"I think we'll have to walk, dad is probably busy with his work." Gosalyn said biting back the work 'case'.

--

After a small walk the two girls had finally arrived at Gosalyn home. Gosalyn took out her keys and they entered. Lucky for Darkwing, the girls had been talking and had been slow so by the time they entered the chairs had stopped spinning and he just sat in his chair as a normal dad.

"Dad we're home!" Gosalyn yelled as they walked in. Drake stood up and walked towards the kids. He looked surprised at the visitor. She was of a bit smaller posture then Gosalyn but had the same bright red hair only longer and loose so that it just hung around and hid a part of her face. She had big, slightly auburn, brown eyes which had a familiar slightly mischievous playful sparkle in it. She was warring a sloppy, much too large, black sweater with bright colourful spots on it. But the most remarkable about her was the small bell she had tied up in her hair.

"So you must be Juwe, nice too meet you." He said once he had taken in the sight of the young girl.

"Yes I am but you say it as joue." She corrected looking up her friends dad. "I heard a lot of you." She stated after a while.

"You did, didn't you." Drake said with a small glare to his daughter.

"Umhu." Juwe nodded.

"Well now that the introduction is done, bye dad we'll be in my room." Gosalyn said dragging Juwe along.

"Alright but be good, have fun girls." Drake called after them. Of course he liked the fact that his daughter had a new friends but there was something creepy familiar about the girl. Not that he knew her, he was positive he had never seen her before in his live but still there was something about her that kept nagging at his brain. "Probably nothing." He just reassured himself as he walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner as the soft sounds of bells kept ringing in his head.

----

"What? Not again!" the jester whined as again his phone rang. Since he had given Juwe the number it seemed as if it rang a lot more often then it used to. "Alright for the last time: I don't wanna hear about your commercial about dentist works I swear I will come over and blow you up! And if it is you Megs for the last time I returned your toaster last week!" he snapped.

"Quaky!" a slightly irritated female voice said.

For a second QuakerJack was speechless "Ow it's you, um sorry I…Hay!" he mumbled slightly blushing of shame, happy that you couldn't see people true a phone.

"Um listen I called to check on you. Is everything all right? Is she okay? Can you handle her?" There was a sudden out burst of questions from the other side of the phone.

"Hey chill. It isn't like it is the first time I got her over."

"Yes but never this long." The female responded.

"Well I can take care of her fine. The only thing I never got to learn was the baby bottle and diapers!" he added slightly bitterly.

A small sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone. "Listen I'm not calling to argue. Could you pass her please?"

"Um not really."

"How do you mean not really? I swear if you blew her up I'll…." The voice started suddenly panicking but sounding threatening at the same time.

"No she is fine she's just not present at present time." QuakerJack said slightly amused. He wondered if he was going to get that paranoid as well if his daughter would stay around a bit longer.

"Quaky please no jokes now so seriously where is she?"

"She's at a friends place she'll be fine."

There was a silent for a while "How about you?" the voice asked after a while sounding rather tender.

"I'm fine." QuakerJack replied as he tried to sound distant although he couldn't keep the bit of dreaminess out of his voice.

"And what about your… You aren't planning any mischief soon are you?"

QuakerJack bit his beak. "No." he lied.

"You know you can't lie to me!" the voice sounded slightly hurt.

"Alright I confess mad' am. I'm doing some heist some were in the near future, and no I am not telling you were or when and don't worry I'll keep her out of it so no reason to worry." QuakerJack said keeping his defence up.

"What if I wanted to worry about you?"

"This criminal is very well able to take care of himself." He joked. "I won't get caught and I am only public enemy number 6 for the moment so no reason to worry."

"Really makes me feel better Quaky!" they voice answered slightly amused but then a sigh followed. "Well I guess I'll leave you to your plotting then."

"No wait I…" QuakerJack said hastily almost falling from his chair.

"Yes?" the voice asked patiently sounding slightly curious.

"I…it…the…" he stumbled not really knowing how to ask it.

"It is odd how fast you get worried isn't it?" the voice said tenderly.

QuakerJack let out a sigh, there was no use at hiding it so why not just admit it: he was getting soft. Of course he had had his father-daughter times before but they had never been together so long. He was starting to get used to the father feeling, no matter how odd it was. "Will it ever get less?" he asked.

------

**Authors note:** So finally another chapter. I had this on my pc for ages but it took me forever to make it long enough. I promise I will try to update this story more often. And you might have noticed I reuploaded the other chapters. I slightly rewrote them and tried to correct as much as possible grammar mistakes. I know there will probably still be a lot of mistakes in it but don't blame me I did it in the middle of the night when it was annoying me to notice some of the mistakes. Anyway I hope you like this upload please REVIEW!


End file.
